super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
C-section Advice
C-Section Advice What to take in to hospital (advice given to SuperMum1 before her c-section in September 2012) Comfortable pjs for the day after the section, a good book toiletries, snacks can't remember what else I packed for mine xx Big knickers! Your best "I'm in so much discomfort I don't know what to do with myself" face for when the wind a c-section causes finally decides to exit your body... Oh god, the memories... Very big, comfy knickers that will go right over your tummy and above your wound (and then all the other usual stuff as if having a natural birth). sannitary towels and lots of them, i couldnt feel a thing downstairs and was trailing all over the hospital... xx I was going to say granny pants that go over the wound but everyone beat me to it. ear plugs and an eye msk if you want to get some rest afterwards. light dressing gown and clothes - it can get very hot in hospitals. Any aromatherapy oils etc. that will make it smell less like hospital. Big towel - they can lend you some but they are generally tiny (and not that nice) LOL at the wind!! I remember asking if they had left another baby in there!! I remember laying on the bed whilst having my section thinking do you know what if I have to do this again its ok and it was ok! Second lots of granny pants and some extra toiletries as I guess you will be in for a little while and chocolate, lots of chocolate to get you through Fibre - prune juice & dried apricots x Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate. Xxx You can get massive (a4 size) surgical dressings from the pharmacy. They were a bit funny about putting anything on my wound, but I felt more comfortable with it. Just folded it in half and put it over the top. Yup, the wind took me a little by surprise... Charger for your phone! Dark bath towel, big knickers, thickest pads possible & comfiest clothes/pjs & slipper socks, toiletries xx A good sponge to scrub off the remnants of surgery when you are up & able to shower!! (My husband, god bless that man was in his knees -clothed- in the shower scrubbing me) I think also nail varnish remover is good for removing the tape marks (obvs don't put that anywhere near the wound...ouch!) xx A warm layer ( fleecy top?) in case you are shunting around between wards xx ( in my experience wards are warm and corridors freezing!) Oh yeah: c section. Don't do what I did the first time & assume that because you're currently not in pain, you don't need painkillers. If they're offered, take them! Believe me, going post section without any is a bad, bad idea! Cocodamol isn't evil, it'll help Pillows, your own blanket xox I'd suggest you watch what you eat for 2-3 days after section - avoid chocolate & cake & rich foods, watch dairy & gluten. Your tummy might well feel a bit delicate...DO NOT EAT BEANS (trust me)! X God the wind was horrendous! It caused me almost as much discomfort as the actual op. Now the helpful bit, they gave me peppermint capsules and wow did they help! You can get them in holland & Barrett or peppermint tea would help. Oh and yes...massive pants & dry shampoo xxxx My section was 3 weeks ago... Peppermint tablets or peppermint water was great. Didn't have any of the discomfort from wind. Arnaca tablets for the bruising. Big knickers. Maternity pads.. The bleeding is the same. The oral morphine they give you works wonders.. Don't be fooled though and think you don't need painkillers... When they wear off you really regret not taking them. So take them to manage the pain. Watch what you eat... Nothing too rich but at the same time make sure that you do eat.. You'll need your strength to recover. Yes peppermint water definitely! I absolutely loved my planned Caesarian, it wasn't at all painful, it was really easy and just so exciting! I recovered really quickly too. If it wasn't controversial I would recommend it to everyone! X Vaseline, for lips and hands etc iPod Good book Phone charger! I've had 2 sections. My 2nd was planned so recovery was much quicker as I'd done 40 hours 'full' labour first time followed by emergency so lots of aching muscles +surgery. As above, big knickers! Loads of maternity pads, I can't compare but I bled really quite heavily after both sections. The wind is uncomfortable, doctors will tell you to just let it go, busy wards or not! I retained a lot of fluid first time round and ankles / feet were pretty big so I had to wear my flip flops home I'd taken for the shower! So maybe but loose boots or trainers for home? Comfy loose pj bottoms. Agreed take all the painkillers you're offered. It can take a few days for you to go to the toilet properly but when you finally do you'll feel like a new woman! The main thing I remember not having after my emergency section was very loose fitting, high-waisted pants. All mine are modern, low-cut and sat right on my wound. Awful. Had to borrow lots of jogging bottoms from my mum! x Huge pants to go over your wound! I have some joggers that have a folded waist. I just unfolded them right up over my tummy. Take lots of snacks and mints. Being mobile afterwards is important as it helps with wind but don't move too much. After my eldest I tried to walk too much and it left me exhausted. After my youngest I did the minimum for a week and felt like I healed so much faster as a result. When you're in hospital just ask for a wheelchair for between wards to keep your strength up. I also felt the cold a lot more after my section so a warm top is a good idea. Good luck x I had emergency c section so hadn't packed for one. Big knickers to cover your wound and something loose fitting to go home. I had pains in my chest which was due to the air pumped in and they gave me peppermint but said I couldn't have it often so I'd take some peppermint cordial it really helped peppermint tea didn't. I don't think there's anything else that's different from a normal delivery. Good luck with everything xxxx Its not always as painful as you think after I was lucky only had paracetamol and ibuprofen alternately. Make sure they show you post op exercises. If you're well you shouldn't be in too long I was in two nights. I think I remember it was you who recommended sanitary towels to place in my pants against the section wound. Brilliant advice so would have to remind you of your own tip!!!! Nothing to add to the list but the discussion has just reminded of how a rather large sneeze the day after the section was just so painful ... I can feel it now as I think about it. Lol. You'll be fine, it'll be over before you know it and it is so surreal as the baby if lifted out and held over you. Amazing moments. The worst thing I experienced was the sticky bit from the dressing staying stuck to my stomach for weeks after the dressing came off. I was black from all the fluff sticking to me. I would recommend baby wipes to get it off earlier and hubby to help you do it! Good luck! My second was a planned c after complicated natural first and it was a great experience. Prepare yourself for how quick it happens-they started and she was out in 3 mins! And I was bf in recovery room after 15-20 mins and only in hospital 1 night. After care I found homeopathic arnica aided my quick recovery, and lots of help in first few weeks with lifting-I could pick her up no problem but its other house hold stuff and your toddler- mine would just scramble up on something like the bed or a chair so I didn't bend. After 2 sections for me, all i would add to the above would be drinking straws and/or a bottle for water - if you're not upright enough to drink you won't want to get yourself more upright unless absolutely necessary, certainly not just for a drink or to wash down painkillers. Electric beds are great but it can still be difficult & no point sitting up if you don't have to! Also, take a spare hairband - mine was removed for surgery & lost - is very frustrating/uncomfortable not to have one when you need one. P.s. you can get the tape marks off very easily with baby oil very big pants! i mean giant maternity ones that dont put any pressure on your abdomen, tasty things to eat as grub in there is pretty rough usually and not great recvovery food, fibre gel or something like that prunes? nice drink a sanitary pad you are comfortable with the ones they give you are horrid and giant felt even harder to walk! nice pillow, good luck, and usual stuff! xxx Calendula cream and maybe aloe vera gel- not had a c-section, just thinking about things I use every day for wound healing! And also maybe some arnica for bruising.